Love and sand
by Animelover1700
Summary: Mizuki Ito stumbles on to Rogue Nins the newest Kazekage wants dead but when he seeks an audiance with her will she look past her dreams of him and see the real person he is? will she shun him for what he is? Or will she in turn fall in love?Gaara X OC
1. Chapter 1

_ok so here is the first Fanfic that i have ever written so no bashing it possible. ok so here is the first chappy! umm yeah well we all know how the first chapter always goes, its long and boreing and the story only gets better in the other chapters. so please bear with me and i hope you like it!_

_

* * *

_

_The kunai covered in blood as he stood in the shadows of the room before a young girl. Her eyes stared at him. Then around the room to__ were 2 other people she didn't know were laying dead. He raised the kunai to her. "are you scared?" there was no where to run she was __trapped. "do you want to scream?" she was so scared she couldn't say a word. Suddenly he throw the kunai so it just barely missed her __head. She was trembling in fear, and shock. She couldn't get it through her mind why someone who she didn't even know, had almost __killed her. What had she done to this person? Who was this person? And why didn't he kill her? He walked out of the room and vanished in __a swirl of sand. Just then she blacked out._

Mizuki woke with a start. She wondered who that man was. The one and only time she has that dream was on a full moon night. She could never figure out who that man was. She got up and got dressed. She wore black cargo pants with a black belt and a dark red shirt with fish netting on the forearms and lower neck. She strapped a kunai pouch to her belt and a back pack on her back. then she was off. She had spent the night on the outskirts of the sand country in a cave. She got up and walked to the entrance of the cave. As she got out of the cave three men were walking up to her. "hey cutie wanna play?" said the first man.

"we heard a noise and decided to check it out, we didn't know we would score big time!" said the second man.

"so you going to come willingly or are we going to have to drag you out of there?" snickered the third man.

"now why drag her out when we can have all the fun we want right here, right now." said the second man. Mizuki checked the horizon, there was a sand storm coming soon and fast, she would have to make this quick in order to get to the hidden sand village in time to get out of the storm. She knew this little cave would be a death trap for anyone who was trying to hide from the storm. She slowly backed back into the cave.

"good girl" said the second man. He walked into the cave with the other two men. She had turned around and wasn't facing them anymore.

"are you guys ready?" asked Mizuki.

"yeah, give it to us girly." said the second man.

"you asked for it." just then she reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a single kunai.

"don't fight us, there are 3 of us and only one of you!" said the first man. And as he had just closed his mouth she moved with lightning speed and was at his throat with kunai in hand.

"really, I think I might want to!" said Mizuki. The other two men whirled their heads to the center of the entrance right as she slit the first man's neck.

"hey! Get her!" said the third man. Just as they were about to jump at her, she jumped backwards and the two men collided with each other. They got up and looked at her. "alright girly its time you die!" said the third man.

"oh im sorry I forgot to tell you my name." said Mizuki.

"why would we need your name you little bitch! Its not like your going to kill us or anything!"

"you wanna bet?"

"yeah I bet that your scrawny little ass cant even lay a finger on-" she cut him off as she stabbed him right in the gut, then quickly jumped back to where she was. He fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"so as your just laying there and your buddy doesn't seem to mind that you are, ill tell you my name." Mizuki got out another kunai. "im Mizuki Ito, other wise known as your murderer." she said with a grin of satisfaction. Then before they could say anything she jump into the air and hurtled the kunai at them. As she landed without a sound she went and pulled her kunai that were now deep in their heads out. She looked at the horizon and the storm was coming faster and faster. She ran out of the cave and started heading to the sand village. Just as she had walked not even a mile she could sense another presence behind her. No wait not one but two, no four people coming up behind her. She stopped. "what are you waiting for, if it's a fight you want then come get it!" she yelled. Just then four men dropped down in a circle around her. "humph, so there are more of you." she said. Well it looks like your buddies didn't make it, oh well have you come for revenge?"

"was it you who killed those three men?" said the first man.

"who wants to know, and what if I did, what are you going to do about it?" she said reaching into her pouch.

"well it seems like you did or else you wouldn't be wearing blood on your hands." said a second man.

"yeah I did. So what are YOU going to do about it? Hmm?" she said pulling out a kunai.

"we would like to say thanks for assisting in killing them, they were wanted Rogue Ninjas."

"humph I was just protecting myself, wait did I hear you correct, ninjas, like you and me? What a disgrace to their village!"

Just then she saw that one of the other men was talking on an ear piece. "right I understand, yes we have to person in custody for their crimes, would you like us-" he was interrupted by the person on the other end. "yes understood, we shall bring her back with us, the Kazekage will want to meet her I suppose. Yes understood." he turned to face me. "umm captain, the Kazekage wants us to bring her back, alive."

"yeah I understand. Miss will you come with us please."

"like hell I will!" Mizuki said.

"Miss, what is your name?"

"ha, like I have to tell you, your not the boss of me!"

"Ichiro-sensei. "said the second man.

"you have my permission. Though I wish we could have avoided this" he said. Suddenly two men lunged at me I did my best to dodge but the third snuck up behind me and kneed me in the back of the head. Mizuki went out cold. The second man through her over his shoulder after having bound her at the hands and feet. "hey Ichiro-sensei you don't think the Kazekage will be mad at us for tying her up like this to get her back to the village do you"

"of course not, ill explain that we didn't have enough time to convince her with this storm." said Ichiro. And with that they took off towards the village. The four sand ninjas had gotten back to the sand village right before the storm came and were able to seek refuge in an inn.

_Mizuki stood in __an endless desert. She wondered where those ninja went. "hello?" just then she remembered the sand storm that was going to blare down on her. s__he turned around and look directly into the storm. She couldn't get away. 'I'm going to die, my life is over.' But before she gave up completely a __question popped into her mind. 'who was that sandman in my dream the other night?' with that she began to run. She didn't know where but she __was just running. She ran for what seemed like hours. She was always just a little in the sand storm. Then she came to a small wooded place as she__ neared to the woods a blood-red haired person walked out from behind a tree. She stopped dead in her track. "who are you?" she asked. "and __why are you out here?" he didn't say a word. He just glared at her through his sea-foam eyes. The storm being right on her heels they were soon __inside it but she couldn't feel the sand on her. Something was blocking it. It seemed like she was in a hollow shield were no sand could get through. __She felt around and to her surprise it felt like sand grains where stacked on each other to create a thick wall. She pushed on the wall. It was sand. __She pulled her hand away and the imprint she had left filled with sand instantaneously. "what the hell is this? A ball of sand?" _

_"shut up, __you stupid __girl!" he shouted. _

_"well excuse me!" Mizuki shouted. "you know I didn't need your help or for you to save me!" _

_"your useless __and pathetic, __and you __know you needed me!" he yelled. "you want me to throw you out there again!" she stopped to think. Just then the sand storm passed and__ she __looked at him._

_"yeah actually now would be a great time to throw me out!" _

_"you ungrateful bitch!" just then she felt the sand wrap _

_around her body. _

_"I cant move!" _

_"I will kill you…." she looked at him wide eyed. He could see the fear in her eyes . She could scarcely breath. He lifted his _

_hand "now __die…" _

Just then she was shaken awake. "hey wake up." she heard a man say. She slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move but she had her feet and hands bound. "Thank goodness, we thought that we had killed you when we knocked you out."

" where the hell am I!?" Mizuki demanded.

"relax we're in the sand village"

"let me go"

"Ichiro-sensei should we"

"I don't see why not."

"should we give her back her kunai?" said the third man. Just then Mizuki realized that her kunai pouch was gone. They unbound her hands first. As soon as her hands were free she pushed them away and unbound her feet. "well, well, well looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." ichiro said.

"shut the hell up you pig! " Mizuki yelled.

"whatever now listen the Kazekage wants to thank you personally so I suggest you shape up or he's liable to kill you. He doesn't like it when he thinks your disrespecting him and I've see a number of my comrades be slaughtered mercilessly cause they were talking about him behind his back." she glanced at him.

'if eyes could kill id defiantly pierce his heart with daggers.' she thought.

"well you know what? The Kazekage can wait his whole life cause I don't give a damn what he wants!"

"either by force or by your own free will you will see the Kazekage." said the second man.

"Oh really." Mizuki said. "so who is this wonderful, glorious, ever so powerful, hated by some Kazekage"

"His name is" started Ichiro "Sabaku No Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so hi people i hope you are liking my fanfic. you proboly are since your reading the second chappy.

hmmm what is that called?? a disclainer? no i think its disclaimer. well whatever.

**Disclaimer:** i do not own Naruto. If I did i would put myself in the anime to be Gaara's girlfriend! wouldnt that be so cool! yeah im not going to be happy if Gaara gets a girlfriend in the anime. if i was in the anime everyone would be so mad! they would proboly tee-pee my house. but Gaara would make them stop!

_Dreams & flashbacks are going to be in this font._

Thoughts are going to be in these things

"dialogue"

* * *

"his name is" started Ichiro "Sabaku No Gaara"  
"Sabaku No who?" she thought for a moment. She remembered she had heard that name before, but she couldn't quite place the face. She stood up. "well whatever I still don't care who he is or how important it is he sees me." she scanned the room for her kunai pouch. She saw it. It was strapped to the third man's belt. He saw she was looking at it and touched it. 

"yeah, this is yours. But you wont get it back till-" before he could finish his sentence she zipped over to him, un-strapped it and zipped back to wear she was before.

"now." she said finishing his sentence.

"H-hey!" he yelled. She strapped the kunai pouch to her belt and looked up at them.

"now I think I'll be going." she said and turned to face the door. Ichiro got up from the chair he was sitting in and blocked the door.

"Ichiro-sensei?" said the second man.

"fine but do be more careful this time, we don't want to give the Kazekage an almost dead person."

" Right we will try." Mizuki looked at the 3 men walking towards her.

"your not going to try that move again are you?" they looked at her with a smirk. Then the two men from before began to run at her. 'yup they're pulling that move again' she thought. She sighed. "how troublesome." before Mizuki had no idea what they were doing but after having witnessed it once already she had planned out what she was to do if they ever tried it again. Just before they got to her she blocked the first two guys attacks then she ducked and let the third comrade take out the others. As he did she pulled six kunai out of her pouch and throw them at the three men hard enough to were it went thorough their skin and bone alike pinning them to the floor of the room. They yelled out in agony. The second man tried to get the kunai out of himself but ended up injuring himself even more. She finally stood up blood oozing its way out of the holes in both sides of the men's arms. They fainted, all was silent. She had made sure not to hit any major spots so they wouldn't die instantly but they needed to go to the hospital as soon as possible or they would die within the hour. She had neglected to watch the squad leader though, so as she was battling with the men she didn't notice he had slipped onto the ceiling above her. "ha, that was so easy!" she boasted. "that chicken of a squad leader must have raced off , oh well lets go find him."

'lets? ' thought Ichiro .

'we cant have him running off on us like that can we Mizuki'

"shut-up, I know already."

'and enlighten me you useless brat, why cant we have him run off?'

"shut-up already! Gosh ill find him, he wont get in our way." she said.

'Mizuki can you sense that?'

"sense what, wait, another presence!" she said

'look up you pathetic waste of a ninja!' "she looked up. Just then the squad leader dropped on her and pinned her to the ground.

"hey let me go you bastard I'll ring your neck!" Mizuki struggled to get free.

"who were you talking to sunshine?" he said struggling to keep her pinned. Mizuki stopped.

'he heard me!'

' he heard us, stupid!' the squad leader bound her up.

"now your going to stay like that until I can find a cell to hold you and get these guys some medical attention, understood!" he said right in her ear. "your really fast. Your one of the few that can actually move faster then these three. Mizuki just glared at him. He stood up then stood her up and through her in a chair. He put his face to hers. "now be good while I go get these guys to medics or ill come back and kill you for sure, ok?" he said with a smile. She looked at him, hate ragging in her deep red eyes. He had noticed something that he didn't before. Her eyes change color depending on her mood. "good." he got up and unpinned the three men from the floor. They were still unconscious. "hang on guys" he said with concern. He opened the door. The storm had gone then in an instant so was he closing the door behind him. She rolled onto the floor.

'luckily he was too stupid.' she thought. She took 3 deep breaths then popped her arms out of their sockets and around her head all the while they made clicking sounds then pop and they were back in and in front of her. "man that hurts hope I never have to do that again." she said. 'and' she thought. 'that dumbass left me my kunai pouch!'

'shut up and just hurry up. He's bound to come back any moment.'

"alright, alright give it a rest. Fuck you annoy me sometimes!" she had managed to bit through the rope that bound her hands. She finally got her feet undone and was up. She found some money in a drawer. Not much but enough to were she could get food and get out of the village before anyone could find her. She went to the closet and found a black zip up sweater with a hood. And put it on. Then she left. About two minutes after she had left Ichiro came back.

"hey guess what, sunshine" he said opening the door. "the Kazekage want to see you as…." he stopped and looked around the room. "Damn it! If I don't get that girl to the Kazekage who knows what he'll do."

"what will I do, or at least what do YOU think ill do?" Ichiro turned slowly around. There he stood a blood-red haired boy with a kanji symbol on his forehead that meant 'love'. His eyes had dark lines around them and you could tell it was from lack of sleep. There was a gourd was on his back. Ichiro kneeled.

"Kazekage-sama…I…um…she…" he stammered. He couldn't find the words.

"so she got away. Hn, very crafty one don't you say Ichiro." he looked at the Kazekage.

"y-yes she is very crafty but not more then you, sir."

"shut up. Your useless." she said coldly. He glared at Ichiro through his sea foam eyes. "what ever if she wants to run I don't care."

"I assure you sir I will bring her to see you." he said.

"whatever…" with that he turned around and walked out onto the street and vanished in a swirl of sand.

"that was a close one." ichiro got up and ran out of the room.

That night Mizuki walked around the village. "Man where can you get something to eat around here!" She looked at all the houses. She remembered it was really late at night so there probobly wouldnt be any place open. She sighed. 'well it looks like this place is dead, nothing is going to be open at this time of night.' she zipped up her coat all the way. It was getting cold and it was not even close to sunrise. she looked around. then she jumped on the nearest roof. She sat down on the roof. She looked up at the stars. They shown bright. She layed back and gazed at them. then she looked at the moon. it was almost full. "another week or so." then she fell asleep.

_Mizuki woke with a fright. she was lying in a bed of sand. there was someone else in the room. He stepped out of the shadows. He was a little taller then she was. He had blood-red hair, and a kanji symbol on his fore-head that ment 'love'. She looked at him. He glared at her. He sent a shiver down her spin. "what are you doing in my village." he said coldly. _

_"Your village?" Mizuki asked. She looked around. where was she? As far as she could tell she was in a sand room with no entrence or exit. "i dont understand, what do you mean your village?" He said nothing he just simply glared at her through sea foam eyes._

_"whatever, you wont get away from me this time."_

_"This time?! what are you talking about this time?" Mizuki couldnt belive what she was seeing. The walls to the room were closing in. Sand wrapped around her so she couldnt escape. She looked at him, unable to do anything about it. She knew if she tryed she could easily overpower the sand and break out of there. But she did nothing. She just watched as she was imprisoned in sand._

_"Now die." He said. No emotion was in his face or tone of voice. He held up his hand and began squeezing the life out of her. She saw something out of the corner of her eyes. It was herself. Mizuki saw Mizuki standing in the corner watching. _

_"h-h-help...me" she whispered. The Mizuki in the corner just stared horrified at what she was seeing. 'how can i be there but be here too?' Mizuki saw herself being squeezed to death. _

_"Sabaku soso" he said. Just then the Mizuki that was wrapped in the sand was torn to peices right in front of herself. Blood splattered Mizuki. She couldnt belive her eyes. 'He just killed me.' she stared at where the sand was mingling with the blood. There was blood all over the room. She looked over at him. 'He killed me but im still here. Why? How? What have I ever done to him?' Millions of questions flooded her mind. Only one stood out. "who are you?" she said. He wipped around not beliveing what he was seeing._

_"Didnt I just kill you. How did you manage to escape." He said shocked. His eyes were wide._

_"I dont know what you did, but who are you?" Mizuki asked again._

_"I...I'm Saba-" He didnt have time to finish his sentence._

Mizuki at that moment was shaken awake by someone. She opened her eyes. the sun was shining bright and directaly down on her. "Hey if you stay here your going to die." Mizuki blocked out the sun with her hand and sat up. She looked at the girl who had just woken her up. Her hair was a blonde color and it was tied up in four different parts.

"who are you?" said Mizuki.

"Im Temari." she said.

"Im Mizuki."

"Nice to meet you."

"why are you here?"

"well i was out shopping and i saw you sleeping on here and wondered if you were ok." She said. Mizuki now noticed she had four huge brown bags that were placed by each other.

"Well thank you. I have to go now."

"where are you going?"

"Im not quite sure yet."

"why dont you come help me with my shopping then you can come back to my house and eat, sounds good?" Mizuki eyed her, not knowing if she should trust her.

'Say no and walk away'

'But she helped me. I should at least be nice. Ill make sure to be careful.'

'whatever. but heed my words your going to get us BOTH caught.'

'you worry too much Gin.'

'whatever. Its your move' she said.

"Sure Temari I would love to." said Mizuki. With that they jumped off the roof.

* * *

Ok so that was the end of my second chappy. hope you like it and i will try to update with the next chappy somtime after tommorrow. i have to brain storm. NOOOO writers block!!!!!!! ok well thanks and i promise there will be more Gaara in the next episode. 


End file.
